The Traffic Jam
by SonicthePonyofGravityFalls
Summary: Sonic,Shadow,and Silver get stuck in a traffic jam. Will they survive or will they become insane.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Jam**

**One sunny day Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were coming home from a hard day at college. It had been a wonderful day for each of them but little did they know that their day was going to turn as cold as a winters night. Silver who was driving decided to lay belly down on his seat, thus crushing Sonics stomach in the process. Sonic yipped in pain as the seat crushed his empty stomach. "Hey! Silver you're not supposed to drive like that!" Sonic said in a girlish voice, caused by the weight of the car seat and Silver on his abdomen. "Sorry, my bad." Silver replied, reversing the seat back the way it was before, letting Sonic retrieve any air he lost during that process. Shadow,'sitting next to Sonic', didn't notice Silver and Sonics mistake, he was listening to "I Am All...All of Me" on his phone chewing cinnamon bubble gum. But then out of short notice Silver slammed on the brakes causing Sonic to take a blow to the head by the back of his seat and Shadow to lose his I Pod and take a blow to the head,causing a chain reaction of him swallowing his gum. "What the heck Silver!" Shadow said clutching his stomach. Silver said nothing, then Sonic decided to break the silence. "Silver, why did you….." Sonic said losing his train of thought as he saw a large line of cars, buses, and taxis from the front window. " Oh my god." Sonic said slowly, still concentrating on the road ahead of them. All three hedgehogs look out the window at the traffic jam ahead of them. "God dang it!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not so patiently waiting

Fifteen minutes later Sonic, Shadow, and Silver got a little fidgety. Sonic was slowly losing any sense of sanity, Shadow was looking up a hospital on his phone hoping to get his stomach pumped and Silver was listening to the radio turned to soft rock. "Ugggg. Come on you stupid phone! Let me find the dang hospital!" Shadow half screamed into his phone. Silver turned down his music and spoke, "Shadow what are you doing?" "Trying to get an appointment to get my stomach pumped." Shadow said giving out a short belch."Oh god I think it reached my stomach. Come on phone do your voodoo magic!" Shadow screamed again. "Sonic are you okay?" Silver said looking at Sonic in the back seat, knees to chest area shaking wildly. "Slow, oh how I hate slow hahahaha. Oh I'm fine S-S-Silver teeheehee…..." Sonic said while giving a crazy and insane giggle. "Okay? I guess." Silver then returned to slowly move the car centimeter by centimeter to their destination.'I miss being home.' Silver thought in his head. "and I also hate being in a car full of idiots!" He said loudly so the others would hear him but nether of them heard him. Silver sighed and put the radio back on to calm himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hungry Hungry Hedgies

"Silver?" Sonic asked the silver hedgehog in the front seat. "Yeah, whats up?" Silver answered. "Are you okay? Everyone has been either loosing their mind or being crazy for an hour now. Both technically referring to myself at this point." Silver was about to answer when he was paused to the growling of his own stomach. "Um yeah, I'm fine just a little hungry...Okay maybe a lot hungry." Silver said while holding his stomach with his free hand. "Shads are you hungry?" Sonic asked Shadow. Shadow fell asleep at this point from all the madness that was happening around him but he woke up to the loud growling of his own stomach. "Huh. W-what was the question." Sonic and Silver chuckled at this, seeing the ultimate life-form sleeping and then waking up to his own body. "Are you hungry? It sure sounds like it." Sonic snickered as he heard Shadow's abdomen growl again. Shadow gave him an irritated chuckle as he blushed feeling embarrassed. a half an hour later Sonic and Shadow passed out, Sonic on Shadows shoulder and without warning Silver pumped the music up on high. That woke Sonic and Shadow and they both jumped out of there buckles. "Hahahaha! You guys should of seen your faces!" Silver chuckled. "Plus you forgot about eating." Silver said. Sonic's stomach then growled. "Thanks for reminding me." Sonic said annoyed at Silver. Silver then moved the car up the road, slowly continuing on.


End file.
